


Good Friends

by eadunne2



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comic-Con, Consent, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It seems like you and Sebastian Stan are very close,” the girl is saying, and pixelated Chris is nodding.<br/>“Yeah. He’s a great guy.”<br/>“You work very well together.”<br/>“Thank you. He’s great to work with. Dunno if he can say the same for me, but -” He laughs at his own quip and Sebastian rolls his eyes but he’s smiling, that genuine, private smile, almost as rare as tears, though Chris has seen it a few times.<br/>“I was just wondering what you think about the fact that everyone thinks you’re dating?”<br/>“I mean we’re good <i>friends</i> so, thanks but no thanks.”<br/>And Chris watches as Sebastian’s face fucking crumples. The smile is wiped away, not by the absent coldness that Seb wears sometimes when he retreats into himself, but agony, raw and sharp on his beautiful face, and then he’s disappearing through a side door in the ballroom.<br/>What the fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended to these humans. 
> 
> <3

“I was just wondering what you think about the fact that everyone thinks you’re dating?”

Ugh. This would happen.

It’s not that Chris hasn’t always loved Seb, at least a little. He has. Always. And it’s not that he’s confused. He’s totally aware. It’s just been worse lately.

Maybe it’s the fact that Seb’s filled out in a million ways over the past year or so. His body is lined with even more muscle than before, and Chris knows the hours it takes to build a body like that. The perseverance is just as sexy as the resulting aesthetic.

Maybe it’s Seb’s kindness, more public and more taxing on him now that his fanbase has grown. Chris doesn’t say anything, but he’ll google interviews or stories about Seb and watch him signing autographs or sitting through interviews, and he smiles sweetly and answers question after question, and even though he’s obviously exhausted, Chris can tell he’s still so genuinely touched by the affection of all those people and hell bent on returning it.

Maybe it’s the fact that they don’t see each other near as much. The months after filming Cap movies Chris always goes through withdrawal. On set he pretends the affection is Steve for Bucky, but he knows the truth and when he goes from sharing breakfast in one of their trailers every morning for months on end, seeing him sweaty from training or flushed from laughing, to living from phone call to phone call...it’s actually physically painful, and he tries not to feel pathetic.

Sebastian’s actually at this con, too, but they haven’t really gotten a chance to hang out yet, though he texted Chris this morning and they made dinner plans. Their schedules have been a whirlwind, but it’s only day two of the con, so not unusual. Just unfortunate. 

The girl who asked seems nice enough. She’s smiling, but not in that sharky way that people do sometimes when they’re trying to get a rise out of you. She’s genuinely nervous, too, so he tries his best to respond gently.

“I mean,” he says with a laugh. “We’re good _friends_ so, thanks but no thanks.”

And that’s it. Quick and painful, like ripping off a bandaid and taking the scab with it.

That night he spends too much time getting ready, but it’s one of the small allowances he makes for himself with this miserable bullshit, then heads to Sebastian’s room. 

Seb answers the door looking effortlessly gorgeous as usual and Chris opens his arms immediately, pulling him into a hug. “Man, it’s good to see you,” he says, voice still muffled in Sebastian’s shoulder, and thumps him once on the back before pulling away.

Seb bobs his head and swallows and for one terrible moment he looks like he’s going to actually cry, which Chris has honestly never seen, despite the frequency with which he ends up crying in his work. But then he pinches the bridge of his nose, sniffs hard and turns around to close the door. When he faces Chris again he looks absolutely normal, and grins roguishly before taking off toward the elevator. “Been fuckin’ long enough.”

“Yeah,” Chris replies faintly, and hurries to catch up.

They end up going out for burgers at a shitty old diner that Seb had looked up online. “Supposed to have the best burgers in the city,” he says with that endless enthusiasm. The place looks terrifying, but the burgers are, in fact, the most amazing thing Chris has ever experienced. The company might’ve helped.

They talk about work through dinner and things fall easily into place, like they’d never been apart. Once or twice he catches Sebastian looking miserable, but it’s always fleeting and Seb doesn’t acknowledge it, so he figures maybe he’s projecting. Chris always marvels at how good it feels to spend time with Seb, easy and right, and he tries not to mourn the fact that after this con it won’t happen again for months. 

They’re walking along the river, coffee in hand, when Chris asks, “You been seein’ anyone lately?”

Seb looks startled and glances over abruptly. “Don’t really have time for it. You?”

Chris doesn’t know why he brought it up. He doesn’t really want to know. Shrugging he says, “Eh. Nothing serious.” 

“How come?” 

“Uh…” _Because I’m already in love?_ “I dunno. Same reason, I guess.”

“Think you’ll ever get married?” The question comes out of nowhere and Chris is regretting this relationship conversation so, so much right now.

“I dunno, Seb. Probably not.” He’s not enough of a dick to marry someone while he’s in love with someone else, so that ship’s probably sailed. He hadn’t thought of that. 

When he looks back over, Seb’s got that expression again, that almost-crying face and Chris stops him in the middle of the sidewalk. “What’s going on, man? You ok?”

Seb’s face slips back to normal and he raises an eyebrow like Chris is crazy. “Um, yes? Fine. What’re you talking about?” 

Chris frowns. “Come on man, something’s going on. You’ve been acting weird all night.”

Seb shoves his hands in his pocket and shakes his head but the smile has dropped and his jaw is twitching. “I’m fine, Chris.”

“Dude. We’re friends, Seb. You really gonna lie about this? Talk to me. I can help. Maybe. If you want.”

It’s not suave, but he’s serious. Even if he weren’t in love with this crazy asshole, he’d still love him as a friend. It would be impossible not to, and to see him sad is nearly unbearable. Chris reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder but misses and ends up kind of cradling his neck, thumb resting on his collarbone, and Seb leans into it for a half a second before flinching away. 

With ice in his voice, he says, “Thanks, but no thanks,” and is gone before Chris can even process what’s going on.

It takes a whole hour for Chris to get back to his hotel room because he wanders the streets trying desperately to figure out what the fuck just happened. Maybe he was being pushy? But something had been weird since the beginning of the night. Was something really wrong? Was Sebastian sick or something? 

He’s worked himself up pretty good by the time he swipes himself back into his room, and though his body is working on autopilot he’s honestly not super surprised when he finds himself opening the web browser on his phone and there’s already a page on Sebastian open. It refreshes as he frees himself from his sweater, and in a cruel twist of fate the top search result is a video of him, today, labeled, _Evanstan: Just Friends_ , and because Chris is apparently a masochist, he clicks the link.

It’s the view from the audience, and he watches the girl ask the question. There’s some movement off to one side of the stage as she’s speaking, and upon closer inspection, Chris sees it’s Sebastian. He hadn’t realized Seb had been there. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Chris watches himself answer the question. He sees the momentary discomfort on his own face, but doubts anyone else does, and he’s about to be relieved that he didn’t blow his cover, but then he notices Sebastian’s face as he answers, and everything changes.

“It seems like you and Sebastian Stan are very close,” the girl is saying, and pixelated Chris is nodding. 

“Yeah. He’s a great guy.”

“You work very well together.”

“Thank you. He’s great to work with. Dunno if he can say the same for me, but -” He laughs at his own quip and Sebastian rolls his eyes but he’s smiling, that genuine, private smile, almost as rare as tears, though Chris has seen it a few times. 

“I was just wondering what you think about the fact that everyone thinks you’re dating?”

“I mean we’re good _friends_ so, thanks but no thanks.” 

And Chris watches as Sebastian’s face fucking crumples. The smile is wiped away, not by the absent coldness that Seb wears sometimes when he retreats into himself, but agony, raw and sharp on his beautiful face, and then he’s disappearing through a side door in the ballroom.

What the fuck?

Chris’s body has walked him halfway to Seb’s room before his brain catches up, and luckily his knuckles have rapped on Seb’s door by the time his brain reminds him what a terrible idea this is, so when Sebastian answers the door Chris is in full panic mode, but at least he’s here.

“Chris?” He steps back, holding the door open and, and Chris wonders what his own face looks like that Seb seems so concerned. He shoves his phone into Sebastian’s hand and presses play.

They both stand silent just behind the door of Seb’s hotel room as he watches the same video, and when he’s done he looks slowly, so slowly back up to Chris.

“Well?” He finally says.

“Well?” Chris replies, only a little louder. “What - why - I - What’s going on?”

For a moment it seems like Seb is thinking about lying, but then his shoulders slump and he shrugs. “Guess I just wasn’t ready to hear it.”

“Hear what?”

“That you don’t...I mean, I thought it would get easier after filming,” he says, and wanders back into the hotel room. “But it never is. At all. It’s worse, really because I just miss you so damn bad there’s no forgetting it, and I know you’re not - but I just - I mean it’s dumb -” 

“Seb, what in the actual fuck are you talking about?”

He smiles sadly, and Chris doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more heartbreaking thing in his entire life. “This is gonna ruin everything.”

“Seb, _what?_.”

Shrugging, resigned, he says, “I just love you. Always have. Always will.”

Chris is forty five percent sure he’s going to pass out, and fifty percent sure he’s going to say something stupid, but the extra five percent is just hope and he grasps it with what remains of his sanity and crosses the room in three huge steps, takes Sebastian’s face in his hands, and kisses him. 

Sebastian melts immediately, body pressing warm and hard into his own. Chris nips at his bottom lip and Seb opens obediently and momentarily tries roughen the kiss, but Chris holds him still to kiss him deeply, thoroughly, lovingly, so there will be no more misunderstandings. Seb gets the message and allows Chris to slow the pace, hands fluttering at his waist, and when Chris opens his eyes he sees that the seams of Sebastian’s are damp, and he pulls away.

“Is this ok?” he whispers and Seb lets out a sound that might be a laugh or maybe a sob and says, “More, please.”

Chris is happy to comply.

He kisses him the way Sebastian deserves to be kissed: with absolute reverence and attention, guiding them to the bed and pushing Seb down on it. Despite the provocative change of location, they continue to kiss, fully clothed, Chris propped up on one elbow over Sebastian for a long while, slipping his hands under the other man’s sweater only to draw lazy circles on his skin. Chris would do this forever if he could, worship this man.

Lifetimes later Sebastian pushes Chris up and over and straddles his hips to kiss him some more. The relief of not having to hold himself up turns abruptly to the tension of their hips being lined up, and Chris can’t help but moan as Seb leans forward to bite gently along his collarbone. 

“You like that?”

“I like all of this,” Chris breathes. 

“You’re a fuckin’ sap.”

“Fuck off,” he snips, only a little embarrassed and Sebastian shifts, pretending to get up. “Oh no you don’t,” and Chris grabs his hips and slams him back down again. 

“Oh shit,” Seb gasps, and when he falls forward this time, it’s a different kind of kiss. 

This one’s frantic, and it’s obvious that both of them have been holding this in for longer than either will admit. Sebastian is rolling his hips in little waves and it’s fucking _killing_ Chris, so he pushes Seb off and to the side and immediately yanks off the other man's pants and boxers. 

“In a hurry?” Seb asks innocently as he tugs off his shirt and watches Chris trip out of his own jeans. 

“To get my mouth on you? Absolutely.”

Sebastian groans at that, and Chris grins wickedly before leaning over, propped up on his palms, and licks Seb from root to tip. “Jesus fucking christ, Chris,” he says, arching up off the bed, and it’s like music in the room. He smoothes his palms up Sebastian’s stomach, delighting in the lines of sinew ribbing his torso, and licks over the head of his cock. “Tease,” Seb gasps, and Chris just likes being an obstinate little shit because it’s only then that he swallows Sebastian down.

He’s got a beautiful cock and Chris is completely unsurprised. As far as he’s concerned, there is no one more perfect than Sebastian. This opinion is being reinforced by the way Seb has his hands buried in his own hair as if trying to keep his head attached, and he’s muttering a string of profanity in what Chris is pretty sure is a few different languages. 

Blowing Sebastian is turning what was once simply an persistent erection into a painful hard on, and Chris pulls off long enough to spit into his palm before slicking his hand over his own cock. It feels incredible and he moans, and Seb mutters, “Oh my fucking god. Get up here.”

He grabs Chris by the arms and hauls him up in an impressive display of strength, sliding their bodies into alignment, and takes them both in hand while he yanks Chris down for another kiss.

“What do you want, Chris?” he pants, and the simple question sends a jolt through his body. It’s only because he looks a little nervous that Chris is actually honest. “Please fuck me,” he says, and Seb shudders beneath him.

““God you are so fucking hot. Do you know how fucking impossible it is to get goddamn _anything_ done with you around? Goddamn distraction is what you are,” he mumbles against Chris’s mouth, and Chris laughs. 

“You like it,” he jokes.

“I do,” Seb confirms, off the bed and over to his bag, where he pulls out a condom and some lube. It sobers the mood up a bit and Chris sits up and wraps his arm around his knees to say, “How long, Sebastian?”  
Seb runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “I dunno. The fucking chemistry read?” he jokes. Chris can tell by his tone that he’s trying to be lighthearted about it, which means the real answer makes him vulnerable, so he just smiles and waits. If Seb’s ready to tell him, he will. 

He pads softly through the carpet back to the bed, remarkably delicately for someone so big, and focuses on setting the lube on the bedside table to avoid Chris’s eyes. 

“I dunno exactly, but I remember when we were filming First Avenger we had this great day, one of those shoots that just runs smoothly, you know? And at the end you were so fuckin’ tired, I could see it in your face, but you wouldn’t go to dinner right away because you had to tell this random dude he did a good job in a scene. I mean, he did, but he was like, one line away from being an extra, and you’re you, and you still went out of your way...he was so fuckin’ stoked man, grinning like an idiot, and after that it was just impossible to miss how you make everyone around you better, happier, _more_. I just...wanted you so fucking bad. Want. Present tense.”

Chris is blushing so bad he wishes he was wearing a shirt because the rose color is halfway down his chest. “Shit, man.” 

Seb pushes Chris back down by the shoulders to kiss him against the mattress. He nuzzles into the crook of Chris’s neck and bites, smiling at the resulting groan. As Seb is running his hands over Chris’s body, occasionally pressing a kiss to his hip or his ribs or his cock, Chris says, “I loved you from the very beginning, like week two, seriously, and everyone knew it but me.”

“And me,” Seb says grumpily, and Chris laughs. “Yeah. And you.”

Sebastians mouth is descending into more distracting territory and Chris accidentally whimpers. 

“You like that, Evans?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You gonna let me take care of you?”

“Seb,” he gasps and there’s so much need in his voice that they both stop and stare at each other, eyes bright. “Please.”

Any semblance of control goes straight out the window. Sebastian preps him with his mouth on Chris’s cock while he works up to three fingers in his ass, quickly after Chris snaps that he’s not gonna fucking break. He rolls Chris to his hands and knees after three fingers, then nuzzles at the base of Chris’s spine and slides his mouth up as he slides in, sending shivers through Chris’s body as Seb warms him inside and out. He pauses at the the bottom, covering Chris’s whole body with his and presses his lips to Chris’s ear. 

“Chris. This is it for me, ok? You’re it for me. Need you to know that.”

He’s an idiot for saying it, he knows Chris cries easily, and he does now, lets out a strangled sound and says, “Better be,” and then Seb huffs a laugh and rolls his hips.

He’s not gentle, and it’s a fucking miracle. Chris loves feeling Seb in every part of him, an insistent reminder that this isn’t some insane dream, never was. They’re both strong, they can take it. It’s good, too, the way Seb curls around him like a warm shell, refusing to put much space in between them. He wraps a slick hand around Chris’s cock and fucks into him so hard that he can just hold still as their bodies force Chris’s cock through his hand.

Obviously, they’re both a mess. Chris is making these little mewling noises into the bed and Seb is just mumbling frantically in too many languages at once, but when they both start getting quiet, too close to expend energy on anything but not coming that very instant, Seb flips him to his back and drives back in. Chris wraps his arms around him and Seb buries his face in Chris’s chest, losing his damn mind. An instant before he comes he lifts his head up, wrapped up in such pleasure that he looks almost scared and Chris says, “I know baby. I know,” and kisses him, and they both lock up within seconds of each other, catching the sounds of one another’s climax between their mouths.

It takes long minutes for either of them to be able to move or breathe, but eventually, Seb staggers to the bathroom for a washcloth and wipes them down before somehow getting enough comforter from beneath Chris to create a blanket burrito around them. Chris pulls him close and finds he can’t stop pressing kisses to Sebastian’s forehead. “That. Was. Awesome,” Seb finally breathes.

“Fuck yes it was,” Chris smiles into his hair. 

“I love you, you fuckin’ asshole.”

“I love you, too,” he laughs.

Seb’s falling asleep but he murmurs, “Whatever you wanna call this, Evans, it’s ok. I know you have a...image to...uphold…”

“No, Seb I-” but Sebastian’s sound asleep. Chris follows more slowly, thinking about how this started, about the panel and the video and the beautiful man in that chemistry read all those years ago.

\--

Seb has his panel today, and it’s earlier that Chris would usually be up, but he’d risen with the sun and ordered them breakfast, so he’s there, standing off to the side sipping his coffee and watching Sebastian answer questions with such humor and grace it makes Chris want to run around shouting. _Look at him! He’s incredible! He’s mine!_

He’s still smiling at the end during the audience questions portion, until someone stands up and asks roughly the same question as yesterday. “What’s your relationship to Chris Evans?’

Chris has been staring at him since the beginning of the panel, so of course he sees the look of nervousness flit across Seb’s face, then sadness and frustration, but the smile that covers them is so quick no one else would catch it. Probably. 

“We’re - uh -” and he sighs, so deeply Chris feels it across the room. “We’re just friends.”

“Fuck no we’re not!” Chris did not instruct his mouth to say that, but everyone’s looking at him now, so he figures he should probably take responsibility. He makes his way with purpose up to the stage and Seb has this tiny smile at the corner of his mouth that’s starting to creep across the rest of his face. 

Chris takes the mic and says, “Someone asked me this yesterday, and like an idiot, I lied. Seb is a friend, of course, but I think he’s my boyfriend, too…” His voice trails off and he looks expectantly at Sebastian who’s just laughing fondly. “Anyway, I love him. In love with him. Friendship doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it, ok?”

The girl who asked, her jaw is now on the floor, and the whole room is dead silent. Then one tiny female voice shouts, “I told you!”, and the entire ballroom dissolves into screaming and applause. Chris pulls Seb from his perch on a stool and kisses him soundly, which only increases the volume of screaming. 

Seb’s shaking his head. “That was dramatic.”

Chris shrugs. “Nah. Dramatic would’ve been asking you to marry me but I figured I’d save that ‘til we’ve been dating for more than a few hours.”

Sebastian’s eyes are the size of saucers, and Chris cannot believe he just said that. “Are you serious?” he breathes, so quiet Chris can barely hear him over the audience. 

“I mean, only if you want to.” It’s way too soon to be talking about this, obviously. _You fuckin’ meatball._ “You wanna get out of here? I can’t imagine this is ever gonna die down.”

“They’ll probably chase us,” Seb points out dubiously.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Chris says, “Then we’ll have to run.”

“Trouble maker.”

“You in?”

“Obviously.”

They take one another’s hands and Chris doesn’t miss the way Seb smiles down at the sight, then glances up, soft and warm and sweet and says, “For the record...if you asked, I’d say yes.”

Chris’s stomach does a backflip of shocked joy and doesn’t have time to settle before Seb grins, “Race you to your room!” and takes off like a shot. 

Chris dashes after him. He’s exhausted and elated and sore and so fucking grateful. Seems like a good way to start a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> <3  
> come visit me at seasless.tumblr.com


End file.
